The present invention relates to a simple tuning apparatus for a stringed musical instrument, wherein anchor members for tuning can be smoothly and easily moved and adjusted with a small operation force to improve operability.
Various tuning apparatuses for stringed musical instruments such as guitars have been proposed. A typical example in which tuning operation is done at a tail side of the guitar is described in Japanese Patent Prepublication No. 59-15987. According to this tuning apparatus, a bead coupled at one end of a string is locked by an anchor member and the anchor member is moved back-and-forth by a tuning knob in a tuning block. In this case, since the bead is fitted in a recess formed in the anchor member to lock one end of the string, the string can be easily fitted to or replaced with a new one when it is broken. However, the bridges and the tuning block are separately provided, and the number of components is increased, resulting in cumbersome assembly. During assembly, the string is curved due to variations in components and positioning errors and the turning knob cannot be smoothly moved, resulting in inconvenience. A string portion between the bridge and the block is inclined at a proper angle (i.e., a holding angle) toward the body so as to define one end of the speaking length of the string, while the anchor member is substantially parallel to the surface of the body. Tension of the string exerts force on the anchor member so as to raise it up. As a result, knob movement becomes stiffer.